<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE FAT MEN by Theowl12123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516826">THE FAT MEN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theowl12123/pseuds/Theowl12123'>Theowl12123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Drama, Farting, Humor, Multi, OC, Smut, Swearing, Weight Gain, cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theowl12123/pseuds/Theowl12123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas, Jones,  Saul,  and Rick live in an apartment together and start growing lazy fat, and gassy because of their feeders,  but that is only the beginning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas/ Jones, Saul / Rick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THE FAT MEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One: " The Road Trip"</p><hr/>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>Lucas was excited to start fresh with his boyfriend, his friend, and his boyfriend. He loved the thought of becoming a full-fledge gainer. <em>I will be a good pig for Jones. I will be the best pig ever. </em>"Hey piglet wake Saul and Rick we are at Chicago," Jones said. It had been a while since Lucas had heard that nickname use by his lover. "Okay baby," Lucas said as if out of a trance-like state. He lumbered down to the guest room in the RV. He knocked before entering, Saul was not that muscular and he wasn't an athlete, which was the opposite of Rick. </p><p>"Come in," Rick said. He entered the room smelled of dust and sweat."We have arrived at Chicago," Lucas said squinting, somehow they had messed up the light in the guest room, and it was really dark to the naked eye."Okay, we will be ready in a sec," Saul said. Lucas couldn't tell at first but now he knew they were naked. He just left trying to get that out of his head. Since the only one, he liked to see naked was Jones. Lucas got ready then sat with Jones waiting for the others.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Page Two</p><hr/><p>They went through the city after getting all their stuff and parking. They finally arrived at the apartment building. Lucas was more eager to enter as he was hungry. Jones smirked <em>Oh piglet I guess it's feeding time, but first I want you to beg, just give me one sweet, pitiful oink. </em>Lucas got in and plopped on the bed. Jones looked at him "Is my piglet hungry?" he asked. Lucas nodded "very hungry".</p><p>"First you have to oink for me cause I have Oreos and I know you like Oreos" Jones purred. </p><p>"oink," Lucas said. </p><p>Jones smiled as he fed Lucas one oreo, then another, and another till all the cookies were gone. Lucas examined his belly it was plump and the size of a basketball. Jones rubbed Lucas's plump tummy; which caused Lucas to belch. </p><p>"Awww baby boy I love your burps, but how about some farts," Jones said. Saul obliged, lifting his leg, and let out a gas blast from his rear. </p><p>"Not you" Jones rolled his eyes. "I thought it was cute," Rick says.</p><p>Lucas finally let out a fart and Jones gave him a kiss. "I think I am going to like this new start," he says. Lucas smiled his big belly was just kinda big he knew it would only get bigger.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>